


Bonds of Trust

by NerdyHuntress



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Bruises, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Catra (She-Ra), Dom/sub, F/F, Flogging, Leashes, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strap-Ons, Sub Adora (She-Ra), Top Catra (She-Ra), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHuntress/pseuds/NerdyHuntress
Summary: A sequel to "A Dream is a Wish". Adora and Catra engage in some steamy BDSM sex. Please see the tags before reading this fanfic! Rated E for Explicit.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Bonds of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank @CatradoraIsCanon for asking me to write this fanfic! I had a lot of fun and I think it's one of my dirtiest works yet. Let me know if you enjoyed it in the comments! :)

Adora shifted in her position, trying to focus on anything but her growing arousal.

After their first roleplay, she was eager to try out more and Catra was willing to please her. The last few times, her mistress had tied her up and refused to allow her to orgasm until she begged her enough. Then, she was forced to pleasure Catra multiple times until she let her rest. Her commanding tone was so alluring that Adora would give up anything to serve her. When she was in her submissive headspace, Catra was an expert at discipling her, especially when she was in a bratty mood.

The blonde whimpered as the vibrator’s speed increased. Her mistress had left it inside her and exited the apartment to run a quick errand. Adora felt her arousal dripping down her thighs and leaving a small mess on the carpet, but she could hardly care at this point. Her arms were tied behind her back and her mouth was gagged, so she wouldn’t make any loud sounds. Catra had trained her enough, so that she wouldn’t release loud moans every time the vibrator brought her to the brink of release. A white leather collar hung from her neck and the leash was tied to the bedpost nearby. She was trapped here, exactly how her mistress wanted her.

Finally, she decided that she had to have an orgasm. Her mistress would never catch her if she was fast enough. Unfortunately, her hands were tied and she was on her knees. Adora lowered herself down to the floor and rubbed her folds against her thigh. Luckily, she had been practicing her flexibility, so it wasn’t very difficult for her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as a jolt of pleasure raced through her body. Her eyes closed in ecstasy. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, slut?”

Adora gasped and nearly fell over, but she used her strong thigh muscles to steady herself. Catra stood there, her messy waves in a tight braid down her back. She wore a leather bodysuit that hugged her curves and had a boob window that exposed her impressive cleavage. In her hand was a small flogger. 

The submissive felt her arousal grow even more at the sight of the impending punishment. Even though Catra’s tone was slightly amused, there was a hint of anger and darkness in her voice, promising vicious retaliation for disobeying her orders. Adora failed in her feeble attempt to look innocent while her arousal was still seeping down her thighs. Catra leaned in and unbuckled her gag, allowing her the freedom to talk. Adora whimpered as she struggled to speak with her sore mouth.

“Well?” her mistress asked, voice raised in anger. “Answer me, slut. Or do you want to be punished even more?”

“No, mistress!” she admitted in her best begging tone. “I’m sorry, I misbehaved. I disobeyed your orders and I’ve been a dirty whore.”

The words spilled from her lips very easily, because deep down, Adora knew that her mistress was expecting her to disobey. After all, she wanted Catra to punish her, and wanted to feel that sharp sting of the flogger, forcing her to behave. It was exhilarating to give up power to someone she loved and trusted so much.

Catra smiled cruelly, “That’s what I like to hear. Get up on the bed, slut. With your ass in the air.”

Adora whimpered and nodded, her body tingling in anticipation. Luckily, her leash had enough slack so she could get on the bed and position herself correctly. Her face was pressed against the blankets, while her legs were straining as she attempted to stay still. Suddenly, she felt Catra’s warm hand on her back, gently caressing her ass. She sighed in relief and her heart filled with joy. She would do anything for her to touch her like that forever. 

Suddenly, she felt a sharp slap against her right buttock. She gasped and moaned in delight, lurching forward on the bed. Catra was very good at warming her up for the actual punishment. Usually, it was a couple of light slaps and teasing pinches, but this time was different. Maybe it was her blatant disobedience or perhaps because Catra knew she enjoyed it as rough as possible. Sure, she left bruises, bite marks, and red scratches all over her body, but Adora asked her to. It was a sign of affection and ownership that made her aroused every time she felt the pain. And she knew Catra wouldn’t go too far, because they knew each other’s limits.

“Color?” Catra asked softly.

“Green,” Adora replied with a sigh, waiting to feel the sharp sting of the flogger.

Her heart pounded in anticipation as she felt the soft leather tickle her backside. Then, Catra pulled her hand back and struck her on the left side. Without waiting, she continued her punishment, alternating the spots and never hitting the same place twice. Adora whimpered and moaned, her body tingling with sensations of excitement and pain. She felt her arousal dripping onto the bed, leaving a wet spot between her legs. The vibrator continued pulsing inside her, forcing her into submission as it steadily built her up to an orgasm. After a dozen strikes, Catra stopped and spoke.

“You know, I should just leave you here, slut,” she said sharply, hitting her again. “Disobeying me has its consequences and I probably should just chain you in this position all night. Maybe then you’ll learn to stop being such a brat.”

Adora whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks at the thought of another punishment. Sometimes, Catra would push her near the edge, just to torment her into submission. But this time, all she craved was her mistress’s touch.

“I’ll behave, mistress. I want to be good for you!” she squealed. “Please touch me. I need you.”

Catra paused for a moment, setting the flogger down on the bed. She gently wiped the tears from Adora’s face and began stroking her face. “It’s alright, my pet. I won’t do that to you. But I will punish you if you disobey again.”

Adora nodded, “I promise, mistress. I’ll behave for you.”

Her mistress straightened up and placed the flogger back in the drawer. Then, she walked back over to her and stroked her reddened ass, where some bruises were already appearing. She pulled out the vibrator from her dripping vagina and stroked her engorged clit. Catra moaned in delight when she licked her fingers, excited at the thought of eating her out.

“I’m going to fuck you now, slut,” Catra said, walking over to the drawer and taking out their largest strap. “Think you can handle this one?”

“Yes, mistress,” Adora replied automatically. “Please.”

The blonde felt very uncomfortable in that position, bent over with her arms tied behind her back. Her neck was sore from the collar tugging on the leash, tied to the bedpost. But the worst pain was the throbbing sensation between her legs, begging to be fucked hard. She just needed to be railed already.

She heard Catra opening up a bottle of lube and covering the strap-on with it. Then, she walked over and positioned herself behind Adora, tail twitching in excitement. Her little slut was all trussed up and ready to be fucked. The very sight of it got her wetter than ever as she mentally prepared to dominate her Adora.

Suddenly, she pushed herself into the hilt and her submissive gasped, struggling to accommodate the massive strap. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and threatened to fall down her cheeks. It was so painful and tight, but she was so wet and it slid in very easily. Catra pulled out and slammed back in again, thrusting deep and hard.

Adora whimpered and clutched at the bedsheets, the pain mingling with the sensations of pleasure. She moaned and screamed, her voice echoing off their bedroom walls. Her collar tugged at her throat and her arms were getting very sore. Finally, Catra stopped and pulled out completely, right when she was on the brink of release.

“What? Uh….” Adora muttered, struggling to understand what was happening.

“One last punishment and then you can come,” Catra said sharply, grabbing her by the hips and turning her around on the bed, so she was on her back. She detached Adora’s leash, took off the strap-on and tossed both onto the bed.

“Yes, mistress,” Adora whispered as Catra got onto the bed and straddled her face. Her wetness was almost dripping onto her nose and the scent was utterly arousing. Without the help of her hands, she was only allowed to use her tongue. She began by gently licking her clit and then running a path up and down her soaked folds. She tasted absolutely delicious and it was satisfying to give her mistress pleasure. Even though her throbbing clit was begging to be allowed to orgasm.

After a few minutes, Catra suddenly came with a sharp moan, squeezing the sides of her head with her thighs. Adora lapped up her arousal as fast as possible, so she could be clean and ready to fuck her with the strap.

“That’s a good girl,” Catra muttered, sitting next to her and stroking her face. “Are you feeling alright there?”

Adora nodded, “Fuck me. Please, mistress. I need you inside me.”

After a slight pause, Catra stood up and put the strap back on again. She lubed it up and Adora watched it with intent fascination. Her mistress chuckled, but instead of putting the strap inside her, she put it next to her mouth. Adora felt the thick cock on her cheek and shuddered, knowing what she wanted.

“How about you suck me off and then I’ll finally give you what you want? Suck well, because that’s the only lube you’ll be getting. Understand?”

Adora nodded and opened her mouth, slowly taking in the huge cock. She hadn’t done this in a while, so it was difficult to adjust to its massive girth and length. Catra quickly began fucking her mouth and pushing the cock down her throat, leaving her breathless and nearly choking on the toy. After she started making gagging sounds, Catra pulled back and let her breath for a moment, gently stroking her face. 

“What a good girl you’re being,” she sighed contentedly. “Alright, I’ll fuck you now, you little slut.”

The submissive watched as Catra lined herself up and entered her immediately without hesitation. She gripped her hips tightly, leaving bruises and claw marks all over her body. Adora screamed and gasped, finally feeling full and satisfied. Her climax was quickly approaching and she was nearly at the edge.

“I wonder what your friends would think if they could see you,” Catra mused with a light chuckle. “The great She-Ra, reduced to a submissive, needy slut for me, hmm? Will you be thinking of this when you sit all nice and proper tomorrow morning at your meeting? Will you, Adora?”

“Yes! Yes, I will,” she squealed, allowing herself to feel the pleasure and pain mingling with Catra’s violent thrusts. “Please, mistress! Let me come, I’ve been good for you - ”

“Yes, you have,” she agreed. “I’ll count to three and then you’re allowed to come, understand?”

It ended up being the longest three seconds in Adora’s life, but when her body hit the peak after that last number, it was pure bliss. She allowed herself to ride the waves of her orgasm, finally achieving the pleasure that she had been denied. Adora nearly blacked out, but quickly composed herself and watched as her mistress moaned through her own orgasm.

After she pulled out, Catra quickly untied her arms, allowing Adora to stretch out her sore arms. She winced as she felt the red marks on her arms and the bruises on her ass. Catra stared at her in concern.

“Are you alright? Turn into She-Ra if it hurts, so you can heal - ”

“No, it’s alright,” Adora sighed with a contented smile. “Come snuggle with me.”

Catra sighed and lied down on the pillows next to her, stroking the collar on her neck. “I love you so much, Adora.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
